El significado de un rosa
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: El corto por no decir escaso encuentro entre Naminé y Marluxia antes de la última pelea contra Sora.-MarluxiaxNaminé-. Si no te gusta no leas.


Disclaimer. No, kingdom hearts no es mío, sino de sus respectivos dueños. Porque si lo fuera tengan por seguro que Xigbar y Luxord no hubiera muerto sino que hubiera aparecido en mi casa.

**Advertencias:**  
-Tal vez OOC.

* * *

-No…yo…. ¡Ya no te haré caso! - le gritó.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Pero su rostro permaneció neutral mientras una pregunta llegaba a su mente ¿Cómo era que la sumisa Naminé había obtenido tanto valor? Ya no solo para negarse a cooperar con él, sino para gritarle de esa forma ¡…Ah claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? El niño de la llave espada. Todo este cambio era por él. Absolutamente todo.

-Naminé…no me digas…que sientes algo por Sora - sentenció. Y lo único que recibió de respuesta fue el silencio de la rubia. Bueno, eso fue suficiente para él. Después de todo… el que calla otorga. - Que buena broma. - sonrió divertido… Pero en realidad estaba furioso.

La cara de total seguridad de Naminé cambió por una de terror al ser rodeada por rosales espinados que salían del suelo y la tomaban prisionera. En poco tiempo el cuarto estaba lleno de la hermosa furia de Marluxia.

Con el ceño fruncido observó como la chica hacía todo lo posible para liberarse, pero era inútil. Solo se hacía daño.

"No tenía porque hacerlo, pero era necesario" se dijo mentalmente, mas no porque así lo creyera, sino para que la balanza de su conciencia se inclinara para el lado de su meta principal. ¿Por qué? Porque en el otro lado de la balanza estaba el lado que no quería que ella sufriera más de lo necesario.

Desde el principio, Naminé había hecho caso a todo lo que se le decía, nunca hubo necesidad de utilizar métodos poco civilizados contra ella. Y el siempre se aseguró de que así fuera. Con una mirada o una que otra palabra, Marluxia siempre lograba que Naminé le hiciera caso, inclusive más que a los demás. Y le gustaba. Le gustaba saber que ella le haría caso… talvez con miedo, pero siempre con la mayor disposición. Por lo que no era raro que cualquier cosa que planearan hacer con ella pedía que se le informara primero, tampoco que fuera el que mas tiempo se quedaba haciéndole guardia. Además ella era tan buena y obediente que de vez en cuando le ponía una rosa en la mesa donde normalmente se ponía a dibujar. Una vez, ella le preguntó si se las ponía por haber hecho algo bien. Y le hubiera dicho que "si", si ella hubiera preguntado eso desde la primera rosa que dejó. Pero como esa ya no era la primera rosa, lo meditó un segundo y con desinterés dijo:  
_"-No. Lo hago porque algún significado ha de tener."_

-¡ABRETE SESAMO!

Maldijo por lo bajo. El niño ya había llegado. Miró por última vez a Naminé quien ya estaba inconsciente antes de enfrentarse al chico.

-Eso fue rápido - comentó con un cambio total de ánimo viendo por fin al chico y sus compañeros. - Bienvenido a mi jardín. Todas las rosas que vez aquí son una representación de los sentimientos de Naminé. Esto es lo que ella quería. - una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios - Dime Sora… ¿Qué se siente que te amen tanto?

Él niño se abalanzó contra él, sin percibir el veneno indignado que fue su tono de voz ante la última pregunta.

Su hoz y la llave espada chocaron.

"_-¿Cuál?"_

Le había vuelto a preguntar Naminé en aquel entonces. El se quedó callado esa vez, no tenía la respuesta... o mejor dicho, si la tenía, pero no se la quería dar…

"No tengo corazón con el cual sentir, pero si un poder con el cual demostrar"

Una rosa que demostraba cariño. Pero siempre tendría espinas que demostraban dolor.

Porque en esos momentos, Naminé no solo era prisionera de sus propios sentimientos sino también de los de Marluxia.

Una prisión perfecta para ella, que había preferido aquel niño que jamás estaría a su lado…en lugar de a él… que la había protegido y querido con rosas.

* * *

¿Les digo algo? Ese juego jamás lo termine. Por eso Mangaverse!...pero es mangaverse versión TokyoPop xD. Y disculpen el OOC por favor. Tengan piedad que es la primera vez que trabajo con estos dos. Bueno con Marluxia, porque la otra niña como que ni salió mucho XD.  
Si ya se, extraña pareja pero me gusta 3. De hecho hurray por Crack!Pairings y bendita sea la musa que me hace pensar en ellas.

Reviews plis ^o^


End file.
